Normal Days In The Life Of Alex Rider
by Ladycaitwolf
Summary: Every wonder what would happen to Alex if Jack just up and left? Me too. Lets find out shall we. Contains a parental Wolf. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya think I own him? Do ya? Really?**

**A/N: I got bored and this was the result.**

******A/N: I have this set as complete but I might do a second chapter. it can be read as a stand alone. If I do end up doing a second chapter maybe a Wolf / Alex parental thing, maybe.**

* * *

Alex trudged down the park path kicking the gravel as he went, wondering how he got here. No, he wasn't wondering he knew exactly how he got here. MI bloody 6.

Pausing he sat on a park bench, everything had been fine till a month ago, well as fine as everything could be for a 16 year old being sent on suicide missions. A month ago Jack had moved out and moved on, cause Alex rider could fend for himself.

Right.

Wrong.

Laughing cynically as the rain starter to fall he looked back on the past month. He could barely remember the last time laughed or smiled genuinely or even had a decent meal preferring to eat when the only other option was to pass-out even then he sometimes left it to long, preferring the distraction that the hunger pangs gave him.

Across the street in a warm café, a concerned Wolf was watching him as he stood up and slowly wandered home, Wolf following all the while.

Hanging back a bit he saw how Cub fumbled with his keys and his heart went out to him, not that he'd ever admit it of course. The thin fumbling figure shivered with the cold and lack of fat on his body. The kid wasn't just thin, a lot of teenagers were thin, he was gaunt.

Waiting till all the light in the house clicked off Wolf broke in and camped on the lounge **(sofa / Couch / whatever you call it)** till morning.

Alex awoke the next morning to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon, convinced it was a dream he ran down the stairs two at a time coming to an abrupt halt at the bottom, face to face with a smiling Wolf with a tray of food "You want to talk?" this was more than Alex's already shredded composure could stand. He burst out crying and Wolf just listened and held him close Cub wouldn't ever be alone again.

He was his little wolf cub.

* * *

**Any way open to all comments flames included but if I remove the flames don't be surprised. In a way it's good to read them if it is a major issue, but if it's just "I hate it for no good reason" expect it to be deleted. That said if you say you don't like it, why you don't like it then that's fine, mostly. So feed the author nice treats please:)**

**Ladycaitwolf signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: That's right I'm Anthony Horowitz cause he's 14, a girl and from Down Under.**

**A/N: I got bored and this was the result.**

******A/N: I have this set as complete but I might do a third chapter. It can be read without it. If I do end up doing a third well a few ideas wouldn't hurt now would they.**

******BluishBleach: Thanks for the review it means a lot, and I to prefer the words on the side and have hopefully fixed this.**

* * *

Letting Cub cry for as long as he needed was a decisions that required much more time to follow through with than he originally anticipated. It seemed the kid had much more on his chest than anyone could have imagined. How did he stand it?

Sitting on the floor Wolf's legs bent behind him from when he lowered Cub to the floor. Pulling Cub in to his lap as he tried to bring his legs in front of him so he could hold the shaking figure closer.

Letting the boy mumble about whatever Wolf just kept soothing the distraught boy as best he could able to catch only a word or two hear and then MI6 seemed to come up more than a few times. Finally getting comfortable he let him the boy rest his head on his chest as he continued to mumble.

The skinny figure suddenly looked up. Wolf unsure why just tried to sound as comforting as possible as he told his little cub "It's ok, it'll be fine, I promise." "How can it be? I killed him."

Trying to suppress his shock he gently picked up Cub and laid him on the lounge moving towards the phone. Picking it up and waiting for it to dial he saw cub moving up beside him hearing the connection click he held his arm around the 16 year old letting the other end greet him.

"Blunt, Jones you have a lot to answer for." Wolf roared down the phone.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Jones sugar coated voice came down the line.

"This, this is Cu…" covering the mouth piece he asked mouthed to Cub 'What's your name kid?'

'Alex Rider'

opening the line to MI6 again

"This is Alex Riders new guardian and you can just back off and leave him alone."

"And if we need him."

"I will personally come and kick your butt. Cause thanks to you there is now a shell shock teenager."

"It was for the greater good."

"I don't care Zombie features but from here on in he is under my personal protection." Hanging up the phone. He lead Alex to the table pushing him down at the table "Eat your breakfast" Looking own briefly at the food.

"Did you really mean that?"

* * *

**Any way open to all comments flames included but if I remove the flames don't be surprised. In a way it's good to read them if it is a major issue, but if it's just "I hate it for no good reason" expect it to be deleted. That said if you say you don't like it, why you don't like it then that's fine, mostly. So feed the author nice treats please:)**

**Ladycaitwolf signing out.**


End file.
